Appendicitis
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: When Cameron gets appendicitis, who's there to help her through it? Chameron fluff


Disclaimer: House MD only belongs to me in my dreams…

**Appendicitis**

Allison Cameron strolled into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital 15 minutes late. Her normally neat, wrinkle free clothes were rumpled and dirty, the glow from her flawless sin was gone, and she felt sick to her stomach.

The elevator doors swished open and she shuffled in, clutching her abdomen. She felt like she was about to vomit, and every time she moved a sharp pain shot up her right side.

Cameron stumbled into the conference room, taking her usual seat. Chase was the only other one in there.

"Good morning, Cameron," He said in a cheery voice.

Cameron mumbled a hello back, grabbing her folder.

"Where are Foreman and House?" She asked, opening the folder. "We have a new case."

"Foreman is out running tests, and House is probably hiding from Cuddy.

Cameron nodded, flipping through the pages.

Chase noticed something was up. "Are you okay? You look awfully pale."

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," Cameron said, biting her lip to distract her from the pain in her stomach.

Chase reached across the table, placing his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up! You ought to go home, get some rest."

"I can't leave; I have work to do…" She muttered, getting up. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm going down to get a water bottle."

"No…" Chase said, getting up and walking towards her. "Where does it hurt?"

"I told you I'm-" Cameron said before collapsing.

Chase stared at her for a moment before bending down to examine her.

_She's beautiful even when she's unconscious, _he thought, pressing his fingers on her abdomen.

"Her appendix is gonna burst," He muttered, looking for help.

No one.

Sighing, he picked up the unconscious doctor, placed her on the couch, and went to get help.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Huh? Where am I?" A groggy Cameron mumbled, sitting up in bed. "Chase?"

"Morning sleepyhead."

"What… What happened?"

"You passed out this morning. Remember?"

Cameron shook her head.

"Well you weren't feeling well. Turns out you had appendicitis."

"Really?" Cameron said, still out of it.

Chase nodded. "The surgeon said you were lucky. They got it out just in time." He smiled at her.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Well, um… No," Chase lied. "I'm just on my lunch break."

"All right," Cameron said, giggling. She leaned back against the pillows and stared at Chase.

"I love you,"

Chase felt his heart leap. Sure, she was drugged up and probably wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up, but it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when she said those three words.

Chase smiled and her, watching her sleep for a few more minutes. He finally stood up and left, careful not to disturb her.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"So, little Cameron got appendicitis," House said, twirling his cane.

Chase nodded. The remaining members of the team were gathered in the conference room.

"And Prince Wombat swooped in and saved the damsel in distress. How sweet."

Chase ignored the wombat remark.

"So, what's the latest case?" Foreman said, changing the subject.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron's eyes slowly opened. She yawned, unsure of where she was.

There were "Get Well" scattered around the room, a bunch of balloons in a corner, and a vase of flowers on a nearby table.

And then there was Chase, sitting next to her.

"Chase?" She said groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Your appendix almost burst."

Cameron nodded, vaguely remembering the day's events.

"Do you need anything?" Chase asked, getting up.

"Some water?" She said, reaching to get her purse.

""It's on me. I'll be up with it in a minute." He said, disappearing.

Cameron smiled, leaning back against the pillows. Her stomach was still sore, but she felt a lot better than she had that morning.

She wondered if Chase had been sitting there the whole time. He was in her scrubs, and she wondered if he had actually been there during the surgery.

It would be weird to have one of your friends playing around with your insides.

Cameron rubbed her belly, lifting up the ugly green hospital gown to look at the scar. She smiled, running a finger along it.

Chase chose that moment to return, and Cameron quickly pulled her gown back down.

"Thanks," She said, taking the water bottle.

"How are you feeling?" Chase said, sitting in his chair.

"I feel a lot better now… huh, who would've thought it was appendicitis,"

Chase shrugged. "When most people have stomachaches they assume it's a bug of some sort."

Cameron nodded. "Do you think I should call my parents and tell them what happened?"

"Done. I called them after you got out of surgery."

"Oh…" Cameron said slowly. "You didn't have to."

"What if I wanted to?"

"Well, what did they say?"

"I talked to your mother, and she sounded worried. Said she'd probably call tomorrow."

It was quiet, but not an awkward quiet. Cameron hated to admit it, but she felt safe with Chase there.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Chase, you don't have to drive me home. I can take a taxi. And you don't have to cart me around in a wheelchair either,"

"Hospital rules," Chase said brightly. "And its fine, I don't mind bringing you home,"

Cameron looked over and him and grinned.

Chase opened up the passenger door, motioning for Cameron to get in. "After you, my lady,"

She giggled, sliding into the front seat. She watched him give the wheelchair to the nurse and put her bag into the trunk.

He got into the car and turned on the ignition.

Cameron gazed at him, attracting his attention.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chase said, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Cameron giggled. "No… I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"You."

She smiled, and cupped his face in her hand, kissing him.

"Thanks Chase."


End file.
